17 Infinite Dimensions:Dragon Ball Z
by Sinopa Ariyana
Summary: An old fic I found floating on my Hard drive. Not very good at summaries. Bulma has a niece no one knows. What's her story and where is she from?


Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

General Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series portrayed in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective creators. The only thing I own is the plotline and my character from my original Series of a similar title. So Long and Enjoy!!! :)  
Sakura Maxwell Minamino

The 17 Infinite Dimensions: Dragon Ball Z  
Written and Illustrated By:  
Sakura Maxwell Minamino

The Z-Senshi were having their annual picnic-get-together at Capsule Corp. Bulma who had learned how to cook when she was younger and had just never told anyone was inside finishing the rest of the deserts when....

"Hiya Auntie Bulma. Whatcha doin' with all that great smelling food?" questioned someone from almost directly behind Bulma.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bulma almost dropping the cake she was getting out of the oven.

Everyone outside heard Bulma scream and some were about to go investigate when they heard a young girls laughter and then Bulma yell "Goddammit don't scare me like that anymore!!!! You know I hate it when you do!!!!!!!" then silence.

After a few minutes two people came out of the house carrying food. One was clearly Bulma the other was a young girl with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. As they passed Vegeta he caught a snippet of their conversation and started listening to them intently.

"So as I was saying, my mate Kurama will be here in a little bit with some of my other family. Oh, by the way Auntie Bulma have you found yourself a mate? Any Pups? How are Kaa-san and Tou-san? Did they have anymore brats?"

"Slow down Saki-chan. Yes I mated as you put it. I have two children. A boy and a girl. The girl is the youngest. Your mother and father are fine. Always worried about you though they try to hide it because there are so many more family and friends that either don't remember you or have never met you. They had another son shortly after mine was born. Anymore questions?"

"Of course I have more but right now I think I'd like a good spar. You game Auntie B?"

"No I stopped practicing your kind of fighting shortly after you left and we realised you may never come back. It was too depressing to practice without you there to tell us what we were doing wrong and to give us encouragement especially since some of those technoques could've killed us unless you were there. I've pretty much settled down same goes for your mother. I'm more into my inventions which you have to test the one out for me. I made it specifically for you."

"Damn. I really do hate when me and Tou-san spar he always goes easy on me cause I'm his baby girl. I'm Not a child in any way shape or form except appearance of course."

"Try telling him that Saki-chan. Why don't you instigate a fight with him or someone to the point he's forced to join in and fight for real. Of course you can't let him know who you are. One thing though don't instigate a fight with Vegeta. He wouldn't think twice about killing you if he thought you were a threat."

"Alright. Whom should I choose. I know that blonde woman next to the short one with the afro type hairdo should do. I'll be back in about five Maybe ten minutes tops. I need to change into something more suitable for fighting and retrieve my weapons." with that the young girl left back to the house not ever noticing that Vegeta Had been eavesdropping in them and that he was mentally preparing himself to fight should the need arise.

%%30 minutes later%%

Half an hour later the girl still had yet to reemerge from the house and Bulma was on edge which in turn made other people on edge as well although they had no idea why.

Suddenly something green flew out of the woods and just barely missed hitting Yamcha and removing his manliness. There was a second of surprise and by that time the thing was gone and had attempted to hit Videl and once again missed. Either this thing had horrible aim or it was toying with them. The thing lashed out again and nearly took Dende's head off. Then again and almost hit Hercule. Then Again and almost sliced 18 in half . By this time everyone had realized they were in trouble and had headed to the house only to be stopped when the house was encased in an impenetrable dome of vines of all things. Not to say they didn't try to break them down. The thing went after 18 again and again. It also went after Yamcha and Dende as well.

"Hey Yamcha, you don't think that one of your exes could be behind this do you?" questioned Krillin.

"No, what about you or master Roshii? Whoever it is seems pissed at us."

Suddenly they heard a seductive voice purr into the clearing "Foolish mortals. Do you honestly think that a woman of my..... stature would lower myself to be placed under the command of some foolish ningen onna that wants revenge? NO!! I am here for personal reasons and unless you all wish to die I would suggest you fight. Or.... I could kill these four children that I found wandering around in my woods. They seem like they would make perfect sacrifices for my children. Or should I perhaps turn them into mindless slaves. That would be kinder then just killing them as they are such fine specimen."

Those four children that she had found just so happened to be Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra. "Show yourself you monster" screamed Videl.

"A monster am I now. I think not. Although my kind are often treated as such. I am a Yokai and the ruler of the Central Lands Of the Makai. As for you......... (sniff....sniff) .....Kuso!! It seems that Baka Toddler has finally Found me."

Then.....

To Be Continued..............


End file.
